Spit
by hotoffthefryer
Summary: Sasuke decides to test if you can really run out of spit with Sakura on one hot summer day. By licking her. He really doesn't care if she doesn't like it; whatever gets the point proven.


**Spit**

* * *

**Summary: **Sasuke decides to test if you can really run out of spit with Sakura on one hot summer day. By licking her. Whatever gets the point proven.

**Rating: **T (PG-13)/ For Innuendos

**Pairing: **Why, SasuSaku of course!

* * *

**T**eam 7 lay out in the grass of their Training Grounds, sweat glistening bright under the intense sunlight. The only one who seemed comfortable in the heat was Kakashi, and he'd stolen the only sliver of shade that any of them could find. Fast asleep, red book covering his face, the sensei was the perfect embodiment of a lazy, hot summer day wherein you were supposed to do something but the sun had melted your motivation away before you got much done.

Sakura breathed heavily, chest heaving with exertion. Practice hadn't even started yet and she already felt like a hot and bothered beached whale. The thermometers had to be battling with the one hundred degree mark by now, and that's ignoring the adverse affects of humidity. She hoped her hair was still holding up…at least to some level of decency.

"Guys," Naruto croaked out suddenly, shooting up from his laying position beside Sakura. He laid back down moments later. That was too much to handle. It was cooler on the ground, he decided. "I think I just ran out of spit," he continued, sounding deprived.

Sasuke's face scrunched into an immediate grimace at his best friend's stupidity. He pushed up on his arm, leaning on his elbow and looking over a certain rosette in order to send Naruto a disbelieving glare evenly. "Dobe," he called out, heat lines causing his vision to blur in and out shortly. He blinked away the dotty vision, continuing when he saw the blonde crank his blue eyes open. "You can't run out of _spit_."

Sakura perked up, nearly bumping heads with Sasuke in the process. She looked between the two boys before landing her thoughtful gaze on her boyfriend, eyebrows curved inward, "If I remember right, I think you can, Sasuke."

He scoffed, "You don't."

Sakura frowned. "I don't _what_? Because I do. I do remember and you absolutely can run out of saliva. That's one reason people die when they get dehydrated."

"They die because they don't drink water."

"What do you think saliva substitutes?"

"Hn."

Jade eyes narrowed into slits, face tightening as the blood boiled and rushed to a red. He knew how she felt about that _'word_'!

Naruto decided he wanted to join the intense argument, wobbling onto his feet and unsteadily walking over to his teammates, plopping heavily in front of them so they made a triangle, he being the point. Pairs of green and black eyes swept over in his direction, acknowledging him shortly before dismissing his presence.

He pouted.

Sasuke sighed, softening his glare slightly. "You still can't _run out_," he insisted, face conflicted. There was no way you could simply run out. Saliva wasn't like a water bottle; it wasn't as if you were out of luck when you swallowed your last drop. You'd eventually get some more. Your body just has to make some more.

There's seventy percent water in there for a reason.

"Yeah, you can! Dattebayo!" Naruto interjected, pounding his fist.

Sakura rolled her eyes, turning toward the blonde. She settled her temper before painting a soft smile on her face. "See, Sasuke-kun? Naruto's smart. He knows."

The aforementioned let his face fall flat. Was she really going so low as to make the ludicrous argument hat Naruto had more sense than he was? That was ridiculous. This whole thing was ridiculous. "You'd know you run out when your tongue is dry," he stated, a slight upward twinge of his eyebrow marking it as a question.

Sakura shrugged halfheartedly, lobbying the thought in her head. It didn't make _complete _sense when considering all the other places saliva could present itself beside the tongue, that being the main source, but there was the whole mouth, in general, that was coated in the moisture as well. And, even still, saliva wasn't the only thing that deteriorated with the heat. One would lose the whole supply of 'back-up' water that your body stores, the first indication of the loss being perspiration.

But, still. Dry tongue could prove a loss of moisture, she supposed.

"I guess that's a good way to test—"

Before she could prepare for it, she felt soft moist pressure on her cheek, gone as soon as she felt it. Lips soon replaced the slightly rough feeling, ones she immediately connected to Sasuke. She naturally fell into his trap, turning her head and finding his lips in a lock, a rhythm she knew all to well.

Her heart pounded when they separated, breath intermingling. Her face lit pink from chin to forehead at the smug, accomplished glint in the obsidian eyes of the man beside her.

Her eyes widened when she finally managed to piece everything together. He had just won the argument by proving…that…well…

Hm.

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground. "YOU LICKED HER! AND—AND—AND THEN YOU—YOU DID—KISS—EWWWW THAT'S SO _GROSS_!"

"Forgot you were there," Sasuke dismissed, waving a hand in Naruto's direction, eyes locked on Sakura's all the while. "Did I run out?" he asked her, a smirk playing on his lips.

Sakura crossed her arms, turning her head before he managed to see the blush that revealed her emotions. "No, _you_ didn't," she said sharply, eyes narrowed as she tried not to focus on her reasoning for proving that he hadn't.

"But you can. Look it up; they have libraries," she finished, standing quickly. "I'd offer to walk you to one but have things to do. And you might _lick_ me again."

Sasuke shrugged, smirk widening as he watched her storm away from him. When she was out of sight—the Earth no longer trembling in his general vicinity from her heavy footsteps—he turned toward Naruto.

"She likes it," he muttered, leaning back on his hands, feeling the need to explain himself.

"That's disgusting, teme," Naruto replied, slipping his shirt over his head to wipe the sweat off his face.

His friend smirked, shaking his head. "I didn't say she likes it when I lick her on her face," he corrected, eyes full of mischievousness.

Naruto's face fell.

That's even _more_ disgusting.

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe. Sasuke-kun's been reading Kaka-sensei's books!**

**Thumbs up if you get it…lol. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it! Check out all my other stories written for the celebration of this **_**wonderful**_** pairing that is bound to become canon.**

**(OR ELSE, KISHI!) **

**lol.**

**For anyone who follows me and any of my other stories, namely The Notebook, I'm really trying. Haha. I'm just beyond busy this summer and all I really have time for are quick stories like these. So, yes, it's getting done, but on 100 percent completion rate, the next chapter is totally at, like, 4 percent. **

**I'm failing here. **

**ANYWAYS! THIS STORY...**

**Review! **

**~Hot**


End file.
